


Reluctant

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e10 First Contact, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Reluctant

Teyla should have stayed. She would have stayed, were it not for Torren.

She could not think on it. Radek would do everything he could and she needed to organize the evacuation. She ordered people around, directing traffic flow and watching multiple exits. “Move quickly, but carefully,” she said, touching their arms or shoulders to speed them on their way.

People flowed in well-rehearsed lines to the transporters or down the stairs. Her sense of urgency diminished slightly, as the room emptied out. Certainly this had been enough time to defuse the explosion.

Then the explosion rocked the tower.

“John!”


End file.
